Rain Makes Rainbow
by Kamia Keehl
Summary: Hiruma and Mamori's is taking their fourth month relationships, but nothing changes. Not too good at summary, but you'll see when you read. HiruMamo, One-Shot, Rated T for Hiruma's potty-mouth and because Bar-Ohki asked me.


**Made**: 18 June 2009  
**Disclaimer**: (depends, kekeke..)

Me: To make it short..

Hiruma: ***ready to shoot me* **

Me: I do not own Eyeshield 21.

Hiruma:** *drop the guns*** ***look at me wit awe*** WHAT?!!

Me: Ne, what's up with you, Hiruma?

Mamori: Hello! Ne.. what's wrong with Hiruma-kun, Animchan?

Me: I dunno.

Me & Mamori: ***look at the dumbstruck Hiruma***

Me: Hirumaaa.. ***pinch his face***

Mamori: Hiruma-kun? ***pull his sleeves***

Hiruma: ***still dumbstruck***

Me: Oh well, I guess we should continue. If you please, Mamori-chan.

Mamori: Rated T for Hiruma's potty-mouth!

Me: And sorry if it's a bit fluff!

Mamori: YOU MAKE IT FLUFF??!

Me: Hehehe.. a bit. And sorry if it's a OOC! Thank you all!

Mamori: Noooo! You make it fluff!!

Me: ***sigh*** It ended up as a long disclaimer.. again.

* * *

The players of Deimon Devilbats are working hard for the next match, even the manager, Mamori Anezaki, is working hard too; thinking for the next game plans, make a training schedule, taking care of the players and the famous quarterback, Hiruma Youichi, the most feared man in the school – or maybe Earth – and the most troublesome person she ever met. He's so crude and vulgar, rude and evil, but somehow she got attracted to this certain devil.

And now they're on their four months relationships.

No one really knows except for the players in the club. No one really asked – or _dare_ to ask – because their fear of the devil. No one actually wanted to know the real truth too – they're just curious, but curiosity killed the cat, ne? And no one really knows if it's real or just some gossip. There are only one way to find out… ask the players of Deimon Devilbats!

But of course, no one dares to answer their questions or they'll be dead.

"Come on! Get your ass back to the field and do ten laps!" Hiruma yelled as he shoots them as they all stumble back to the field. Mamori could only shake her head when she heard lots of "Ya-Ha!!" from the field. She sighed and then decided to take out the water bottles for the team, since they will be exhausted when they're back. But her tracks stopped when she sees Hiruma's laptop is opened, revealing some data and a glimpse of weird texts – something like a poem or story – before a hand close the laptop.

He sneered, "What are you looking at, fucking manager?"

"Why do you care?" She asked back casually as she puts some bottle on the table. She's now used to his foul words, since now she knows the real Hiruma. Although there's still much more truth and secrets to be revealed.

"Tch," He took a bottle and drinks it. "So, do you bring the fucking notebook?"

"Here it is," She gave him a black notebook full of scribbles about game plans and tactics. There are some dots and arrows, lots of it. Hiruma gave a grin at the manager and then starts to flips some pages. His grin became wider (A/N: Again, LIKE THAT'S POSSIBLE!) and then he started to type on his laptop while chewing a gum out of nowhere.

"Are the others finished?" Mamori asked and she only gets a nod as Hiruma keeps typing with his wicked grin's on. Mamori sigh, _sometimes I don't feel anything changed between us_. She grabs some water bottles and then walks outside, ready to give them to the exhausted players.

Hiruma stopped typing and looks at Mamori's back once more before she's gone outside. He sighed and continues to type more.

* * *

Hiruma types slower when all the players are off home. He pops a blue bubble and then yawns while he stretches his body then continue to type with a bored face. Yes, this is a hell busy and tiring week. He gets tired and sleepy at times, but he's alive, isn't he? He yawns again and almost dozes off if he didn't hear a small 'tunk' on the table. A cup of coffee.

"You should get some sleep," A familiar voice came from the other side of the table.

He grinned, "I didn't know you're still here, fucking manager." He starts to type again and sips his coffee. He looks at the girl in front of her, "Aren't you going home? It's fucking late and I don't want you to get raped by some fucking drunk man."

"You…" Mamoru blushed. "I can't believe you!"

"Kekekeke…"

Mamori puff her cheeks and then sips her coffee furiously. Yes, it is been four month they're together, but there's not a _slight_ change at all! She almost slammed the table in anger if it's not for the words that came from the man in front of her, saying, "I'll walk you home."

The girl stopped, blinking and then she frowns, "Ne, who?"

"_You_, fucking manager." He tried to hide his blush by speaking a bit crude and harsh.

Mamori smiles – almost make Hiruma fly to Heaven but he won't admit it, instead he gives a grunt and then back to type on his laptop. Mamori sips her coffee again and then starts to read some random magazines inside the clubhouse. Her eyes scans the pages, but didn't find any interest and then she throw the magazine away and sips her coffee again, bored. Then a thunder came, almost makes her jump. Then ticks of water, the next thing happened is that she could see a rainstorm outside, makes her a bit worried.

_Oh, great… it's raining!_ She shouts at herself.

Hiruma took a glance at the window and then pops another bubble as he's back to write on his laptop (A/N: I'm curious, what does he write, anyway?).

Silence fill the room, the only sound is Hiruma's typing and the clocks ticking – plus the rain, of course. Mamori look around, scanning the room. She's been here for almost a year, and they – Hiruma, Mamori, Kurita, Musashi – will be on the third grade in a moment, leaving the club to one of the players. Her eyes suddenly feel watery and she shakes her head, try to get rid of the tears.

The blond man watches the girl in silence. He pops another bubble, try hard not to hug the girl in front of him and then back typing. Sometimes he has the urge to hug her, whenever his instincts told him to. And it's been a lot – and he means hell lots – of hugs he missed, because it's just not his thing.

He typed more furiously on his laptop, angry at himself. He gets frustrated by his own acts, like how he can't be nice, how he can't just _hug_ the girl in front of him – it's just a hug after all – and why his pride takes over _too much_ of his life. He slammed his fist into his laptop, almost broke it. Quickly he looked at the confused and awed looking Mamori. He almost blushed but successfully gets rid of it by sneering and put his hand back to the laptop.

_Fuck,_ he thought to himself. His mind is blank, he cannot write anything.

He move his gaze from the screen to the auburn girl, where she silently seeping her coffee again and sighed in contentment. He almost boiled in anger. _Look at her, calm and happy, seeping her fucking coffee peacefully. While I'm busy thinking about these fucking shit! This sucks._

Slowly he closed his laptop and look outside. He looks at the auburn girl and sips his coffee, "Let's go home," He said and finishes his coffee. Mamori nods and place the mugs in the sink, she'll clean it tomorrow. Then she cleans up her things and collected her notebook and papers. Hiruma places his guns back to his locker, slid the laptop into his bag and open the door, ready to face the rain. But there's not even a drop.

"The fucking rain was over?" He asked.

"I didn't notice," Mamori giggles. "Well, then, let's get going before another rain comes." She commented, grabs Hiruma's hand and then run towards the gate. The blond man could only follow her, a bit amazed by the touch. It's not like they hold hands everyday like any other couples, no they're not.

People are watching them – maybe some (who knows Hiruma) are amazed because the girl could actually hold the devil's hand.

Mamori slowed her pace and let go of her hand. Hiruma's a bit disappointed, feeling the warmth go away. He sighed and put his hand back to his pockets, mesmerizing the picture in front of him. He still finds it a bit odd, seeing that he's hooked up with someone like her, someone he hated before – goody-goody, he titled her.

"Waaa~!" Mamori screamed in delight.

"What?" Hiruma try to search for the object that makes Mamori so delighted. He sees the girl points at the sky, as a rainbow emerge, makes him numb for a while. This is the first time he ever sees a rainbow so close – and real. The orange sky just make it looks more amazing. He stretches his hand, but then drops it again. He stopped walking, look at the sky and just stare at it, like hypnotized. He tries to get his dumb grin back on his face, but he failed only to have a soft smile. Mamori turn around, having Hiruma stopped walking makes her confused.

She sees the sight in front of her. Hiruma. Smiling.

"Come on, Hiruma." She grabs his hand only to be stopped. She turn around and dumbstruck by what happening right now. She could taste mint in her mouth, and the soft lips that are now on her own lips. This is their second kiss, yet the sweetness still same from back then, four month ago. She kissed back as Hiruma deepen the kiss, and ended it to take a breath. Mamori looked astonished for a moment but gain her consciousness in a moment.

"Hi-Hiruma…"

"Sssh…" Hiruma put a finger on her lips. "Call me Youichi for now on," He grins, "Or I'll punish you."

"Hiru… Youichi," She tries his name on her lips. It feels right. "Youichi," She said it again, makes Hiruma shivers in delight. He pecked the girl and grabs her waist, makes her body closer to him. Their faces are inches apart before Mamori touches his forehead with hers. They both stay quiet for a while, smile playing on their face. Mamori sighed in happiness, _so, he does love me after all…_

Hiruma let go of Mamori and grabs her hand, smiling for real.

"Let's go home."

**

* * *

Note**: Just like what I've stated before, sorry if it's fluff and OOC. Dan buat kalian, para author dari Indonesia, salam kenal yah! Hey, I know I've been here for a long time, tapi baru kali ini tau kalau ternyata ada banyak author Indonesia, kekeke.. nice to meet you all! Btw, don't forget to review or you'll die. Tee-hee.

- animchan


End file.
